halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halo: Geister von Onyx
}} Halo: Geister von Onyx (engl. Originaltitel: „''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx''“) ist der vierte Roman der Halo-Reihe und kein direkter Nachfolger der Halo-Reihe. Der Roman ist irgendwo angesiedelt in der Zeit von Halo 2. Allerdings wird die Hauptperson der Halo-Reihe, Spartaner 117: John, nur einmal am Rande erwähnt. Den Roman schrieb wieder Eric Nylund. Handlung Die Handlung beschäftigt sich mit Kurt-051, der Sam nach seinem Tod als Mitglied von Team Blau ersetzte, das von John-117 angeführt wurde. Zu fünft bekämpfen sie Rebellen und Allianz gleichermaßen über mehrere Jahre. In dieser Zeit wird auch der ewige Widersacher Doktor Halseys Colonel James Ackerson wieder aktiv. Er legt der ONI -Führung, darunter die weit über das Pensionsalter hinausgeschossene Vizeadmiralin Magaret Parangosky, einen Plan vor, das Spartaner-Programm auszuweiten. Das Spartaner-III-Programm soll auf dem Planeten Onyx angesiedelt werden, wo sich bereits eine ONI-Basis befindet, in der Ackerson Grabungen anstellt, um weitere Vorläufer-Anlagen (Blutsväter) freizulegen. Um die SPARTAN-III auszubilden, benötigt er allerdings Hilfe. Chief Petty Officer Mendez, der auch die Spartan-II ausgebildet hat, nimmt sich der jungen Rekruten zusammen mit den meisten der anderen ehemaligen Ausbilder an. Aber da Zeit dem UNSC immer schneller davon läuft, hat Ackerson noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel: "Man braucht Spartaner, um Spartaner auszubilden". Daher entführt er Kurt und verdeutlicht die Bedeutung dieses Experiments. Es werden mehr Spartaner gebraucht, schneller und billiger als die ersten. Die drei "Würfe", die das Projekt hervorbringt, werden Alpha, Beta und Gamma genannt. Die Drogen und die Operationen wurden verbessert und so sind die Kinder bereits mit 12 voll ausgewachsen und gefährliche Waffen gegen die Allianz. Alpha wird zerfetzt und Beta wird an ein Allianz-Munitionsdepot verschleudert - nur zwei Rekruten überleben, die Kurt gerade noch aus den Klauen von Ackerson befreien kann und sie zu Ausbildern macht. Lucy-B091 weigert sich seit dem Erlebnis auf der Treibstoffwelt zu sprechen. Was man mit den Kindern macht ist grausam. Die KI Deep Winter versucht Kurt mit der Aufopferung seines Lebens (Das Projekt verschleudert mehrere KIs während seiner Laufzeit) vor den Drogen zu warnen, die den Kindern verabreicht werden. Sie verhindern, dass sie Schmerzen allzu deutlich spüren oder dass sie in Schock verfallen. Kurt hat diese Drogen vorgeschlagen und eingefügt, aber nicht nur um die Effektivität im Kampf zu stärken, sondern ihre Überlebenschancen zu steigern. Derweil wird Beta komplett vernichtet und die Ausbildung von Delta begonnen. Nun beginnen die Ereignisse aus Halo: Erstschlag und Halo 2 Früchte zu tragen. Auf Onyx machen sich seit dem Standby-Status der Ringe die sogenannten Onyx-Wächter auf, um die Bedrohung auf Onyx durch die Menschen und später die Allianz zu bekämpfen. Das UNSC und die drei Vierer-Gruppen von Delta, die für einen Wettkampf noch geblieben sind (der Rest ihrer Gruppe wird wahrscheinlich auf der Erde eingesetzt), geraten in arge Bedrängnis. Kurt selbst zieht sich eine SPI-Rüstung, eine Light-Version von MJOLNIR über, weil er sich nun als Spartan-III fühlt. Onyx-Wächter unterscheiden sich von Ring-Wächtern (Halo=Schwert, Onyx=Schild) insofern, dass sie wesentlich stärkere Schilde haben und sich zu größeren Einheiten verbinden können. Ein weiterer Handlungsstrang ist die UNSC Dusk, ein Prowler, der zwei Schiffen hinterhängt, die hinter der Amber Clad dem Supertransporter des Propheten nachjagten. Von den beiden Schiffen fehlt jede Spur und nach dem beobachtetem Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Allianz, zieht sich die Dusk wieder zurück. Die Eliten und die Brutes liefern sich ein heftiges Gefecht, während die Propheten sie im Stich lassen und die Flood von Halo Delta zu entkommen versucht. Zeitweilig schaffen es die Eliten unter der Führung von Schiffsmeister Voro 'Mantakree die Flood zumindest kurzzeitig aufzuhalten. Halo wird von den Eliten unter Quarantäne gestellt (scheint aussichtslos). Viele Eliten fliehen zum berühmten und von den Eliten gefürchteten Flottenmeister (der einzige, der als Admiral betitelt ist) Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Der Admiral ist äußerst erbost über den Verrat der Brutes und wettert gegen die Propheten (immerhin wurde er als Gegner seiner Heiligkeit Wahrheit dorthin verbandt), aber noch mehr ist ihm der Aufstieg 'Mantakrees ein Dorn im Auge, also ernennt er ihn zum Flottenmeister und schickt ihn mit einer beachtlichen Flotte nach Onyx, dessen Koordinaten sie auf Reach gefunden haben. Das rettet ihnen das Leben, denn von Reach wurde auch der NOVA-Sprengkopf mitgebracht, der eigentlich Reach hätte weg sprengen sollen. Ein neugieriger Grunt spielt die Abschiedsnachricht von Admiral Danforth Whitcomb ab, was wiederum die Allianz-Techniker neugierig macht, kaum ist die Bombe komplettiert, haben sie fünf Sekunden, und die Bombe explodiert. Nylund schließt mit den Worten: Die Allianz war darauf nie mehr dieselbe. Es ist denkbar, dass die gesamte Flotte ausgelöscht wurde, zumindest aber der Admiral getötet wurde, womit die Eliten bis zur Rückkehr des Gebieters in ihre Reihen wohl führerlos waren. In Halo 2 sind viele Ratsmitglieder gestorben. Die Dusk wie auch Doktor Catherine Halsey auf der Chiroptera empfangen im Hyperraum eine Meldung von Cortana, die vor der Flood warnt, die High Charity gekapert hat und berichtet, dass der Master Chief auf dem Schiff des Propheten ist. Sie leitet die Nachricht weiter und ordert Verstärkung: Spartaner. Fleet Admiral Hood (zu deutsch Großadmiral, da die Marine im Vergleich zu Navy keinen Flottenadmiral besitzt) empfängt die Nachricht. Die Umgebung lässt vermuten, dass die zweite Schlacht um die Erde mehr als einen Tag dauert (im Hinblick auf Nylunds Flugzeiten verständlich, da immer neue Schiffe von beiden Seiten eintreffen). Der letzte Handlungsstrang betrifft also die übrigen Spartaner-II: Linda-058, Will-043, Fred-104. Sie kämpfen hart und haben kürzlich Kuba befreit und die Antarktis mit einer HAVOK-Nuklearwaffe zerstört (eine Milliarde Loyalisten sterben). Im Moment haben sie den Auftrag, einen Raumlift von den Brutes zurückzuerobern, der veraltete Nuklearwaffen aus den früheren Jahrhunderten, auch aus unserer Zeit, in den Weltraum zu transportieren. Die Mission gelingt. Sie bekommen den Befehl, ein Schiff zu kapern und nach Onyx zu fliegen. Also laden sie die Atomwaffen wie von der Allianz geplant auf eine Allianz Zerstörer ab - leider scharf, Pech gehabt - und kapern das andere. Auf Onyx treffen sie dann alle zusammen. Erst landet Doktor Halsey, die Kelly-087 entführt hat. Zusammen kämpfen sie sich zu Kurt durch. Sie will die übrigen Spartaner in Sicherheit bringen, denn Onyx ist ein Schild der Blutsväter. Zusammen kämpfen sich die drei III-Delta, zwei III-Beta und fünf II-Spartaner über Onyx (wobei sie drei Nachschubdepots zerstören und somit die Wächterfabrik lahmlegen) und sich dann ins Innere vorwagen. Onyx-Wächter schließen sich für bestimmte Aufgabenfelder in Gruppen zusammen, wenn man also keiner kämpfenden Einheit begegnet, hat man keine Probleme. Voro 'Mantakree erscheint mit seiner Flotte um Onyx. Zunächst versucht er, mit den Onyx-Wächtern zu verhandeln, was kolossal scheitert. Seine Flotte wird arg dezimiert. Dann treffen auch noch UNSC-Streitkräfte von Lord Hood ein (er muss sehr davon überzeugt sein, dass Onyx kriegsentscheidende Geheimnisse bereithält, wenn er Verteidigung von der Erde abzieht). Sie fallen, geleitet von der Dusk, über die Allianz her, die sich einen Zweifrontenkampf liefern muss. Die Allianz gewinnt, auf eine Hand voll Schiffe dezimiert. Die restlichen setzen Bodentruppen ab, um die menschlichen Ketzer auf der Oberfläche zu stoppen. Die Spartaner erreichen das Portal in den Schild, das sich langsam schließt, aber sie müssen die Allianz noch so lange aufhalten, bis sie ihnen nicht mehr folgen kann. Es beginnt ein erbitterter Kampf in welchem sich Holly opfert um Kelly zu retten und Kurt-051 schwer verletzt wird, der Hunter der ihn töten wollte wird wiederum von Will in einem Nahkampf verwickelt und tötet den Mgalekgolo. Stirbt aber durch den zweiten der ihn frontal mit der Plasmawaffe trifft. Kurt befiehlt die drei überlebenden Spartan-III der Saber Gruppe zusammen mit den 8 Stasis Kaspeln durch das Portal, in 5 der Kapseln befindet sich das vermisste Team Katana, ebenso nehmen sie die gefallenen Dante und Will mit. Nach weiteren Kämpfen geht den Spartanern die Munition aus, Kurt erkennt die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation und schickt nun alle Spartaner durch den Raum-Zeit-Riss. Tom, einen Spartaner-III muss er dazu niederschlagen, er und Lucy wollten ihn nicht alleine zurücklassen. Kurt konnte noch einen Jäger verletzen indem er ihn mit einem Raketenwerfer beschoss und feuerte noch die restliche Munition von Tom's Sturmgewehr nach ihm. Der Flottenmeister Voro 'Mantakree garantierte ihm seinen sicheren Tod. Kurts berühmte letzten Worte: "Sterben? Wusstet ihr es denn nicht? Spartaner sterben nie." Er betätigte den Zünder für die beiden mitgeführten Sprengköpfer seiner Truppe, mit ihm starb die gesamte Bodenstreitmacht der Allianz auf Onyx. Zur Information: Tote Spartaner gelten als vermisst, daher sterben sie laut Befehl niemals. Die Explosion hat noch ein paar andere Nebenwirkungen. Die Onyxwächter schießen sich ihren Weg zur Oberfläche frei: Milliarden Wächter fallen als Raumschiffformen über die restlichen Allianzschiffe her und vernichten diese. Die UNSC Dusk sammelt bis zum Ende Daten und zieht sich dann zurück, wahrscheinlich zur Erde. Die Spartaner sind von Doktor Halsey in die Sicherheit des Schilds, einer Dyson-Sphäre gebracht, die sich wahrscheinlich außerhalb der Galaxis (meine Vermutung: bei der Arche, wohin der Master Chief treibt). In der Dyson-Sphäre befindet sich, ähnlich einem Schwarzen Loch viel Materie auf einer winzigen Oberfläche, eine runde Graswelt. Der Schild der Blutsväter war dafür gedacht, außerhalb der Arche gestrandeten Blutsvätern eine Überlebensmöglichkeit zu liefern. Weder auf Onyx noch auf der Arche sind Blutsväter zu finden, also scheint keiner diese Welten erreicht zu haben. Halo: Geister von Onyx Kritik Fazit: Anschaulich geschriebene Military-SF, die jedoch unterm Strich zu wenig Neues bietet, um wirklich fesseln zu können. (http://www.x-zine.de/xzine_rezi.channel_.id_10516.htm)'-Frank Drehmel' bei www.x-zine.de Trivia * Wie Eric Nylund am 18. Februar 2008 auf seiner Homepage bekannt gab, wurde das Buch, bevor es erschien, um 2 Kapitel gekürzt. * Der fünfte Teil der Serie, Halo: Erstkontakt, wurde statt von Eric Nylund von Joseph Staten geschrieben, da Nylund momentan an Mortal Coils schreibt. Charaktere Quelle it:Halo: I Fantasmi di Onyx ja:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx es:Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx ru:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx en:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx fr:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pt-br:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Kategorie:Romane